Flying Kites
by Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23
Summary: Tails and Cosmo go kite-flying, and Sonic decides to help. Contains Taismo and very slight romance. Rated K.


**I went kite-flying today(Though my kite failed to fly! ^^;), and I came up with this. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sonic guys(or gals) or Sega, etc. etc.**

"Come on Cosmo! It's the perfect weather!" Tails called. Him and Cosmo were planning to fly kites on the hill nearby, and it was windy enough. Cosmo walked down the stairs, a red diamond-shaped kite under her arm. "I got the kite. Let's go!" Tails nodded, opened the front door and left. As the door slammed shut, a blue ear perked up over the sofa. Sonic had been taking a lunchtime nap, and had just woken up. "Tails? Where are you?" The hero got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen. A wonderful smell made his stomach growl. He cringed slightly, then started to look for the source of the smell. He found two chilidogs in the cupboard, along with a note. He picked up both of them, walked to the table, then started to eat his lunch. About 5 minutes later he sighed and leant back on his chair. "Ah...Now that filled a hole." The blur picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Sonic,  
Me and Cosmo are going to fly that kite we bought last week. We'll be up at that hill nearby if you need us.  
Tails.  
P.S. I hope you liked the chilidogs. I used a different recipe this time._

Sonic grinned. "I knew there was something different." He looked out the window. There was two small figures on the hill, as well as a small red thing going up in the air and falling back down. He turned to look out at the trees. They were barely moving. "Hmm...Looks like those two need some help." And with that, Sonic headed outside.

"Just a little more Tails, come on!"  
"I...can't...My tails are starting to hurt..."  
Cosmo sighed and sat down. Tails frowned and put his arm around her. "Don't worry Cosmo, we'll come back another day."

Meanwhile, Sonic was up in an oak tree behind them, listening in to their conversation. "Now how am I gonna help? If I go right up to them, Tails is gonna get annoyed that he and Cosmo aren't alone." He shut his eyes, folded his arms and leaned against the tree, thinking. A small gust of wind blew Sonic's feet from underneath him. He gave a small shout of surprise and quickly grabbed onto a branch to prevent himself from falling. He sighed quietly, then swung back up. A figurative lightbulb went off in his head. "Got it!" The hero gently fell to the floor and stood behind the trunk. He poked his head out to make sure Tails and Cosmo weren't looking, then ran to the right. A small breeze followed. Sonic smiled, then repeatedly ran to the left and right, making a strong gust of wind.

Tails felt a gust of wind against his back. The kite started to fly. He smiled. "Hey Cosmo, look! The kite's going up!" The seedrian looked up from making daisy chains. Her face lit up. "Wow! How did you do that?" She quickly took hold of the string and moved the kite left and right. Tails shrugged. "I didn't do anything. The kite just started to fly." Cosmo giggled. "Well, at least we got it to fly!" Tails nodded and laughed along with her. The girl turned to the kitsune, then quickly kissed him on the cheek. Tails' muzzle turned a very bright red. Sonic saw the kiss and chuckled. He looked at his watch. "Dang, almost seven. I'm hungry." He stopped dead behind the oak tree and peeked out. Cosmo and Tails smiled at each other, then Tails picked up Cosmo and flew home. Sonic ran back to the house. Once he got there, he quickly walked to the living room to see the young couple already there. Tails smiled at his sibling. "Hey Sonic, where have you been?" Sonic panicked. "U-uh, I just went out for a run." Cosmo turned to the hedgehog. "I hope you didn't eat right before you went out. You could get a stomach ache." Sonic shook his head and grinned. "Nah, I'm-" He suddenly ran out of the room and turned to the left where the bathroom was. Tails chuckled and turned to Cosmo. "So, do ya want to fly the kite again tomorrow?" Cosmo nodded. "Okay!"

Meanwhile, Sonic had his head over the sink, coughing. He heard Cosmo's reply for Tails' question. The hero hung his head. "Shoot. I only hope they go before lunch."

**Aw, poor Sonic! What did you guys think? R&R! Catch ya later!**


End file.
